Another Day, Another Nothing
by Sniper Typhoon Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman has been putting off coming up with a new plan that would hopefully get rid of Sonic, so he just decides to execute a straightforward cliche one. Our heroes have been through many of these, so will it be an easy day, or just a boring chore? Either way, it's gonna be a very rotten day for both sides. SEMI-PARODY
1. Chapter 1

A beautifully rotten day at Dr. Eggman's base, it was. Just how he liked it. Even though everyone he knew always lectured him on how he really use his days before their "sell by" date, Eggman just preferred his days after they rot, for some strange reason. Maybe he thinks days just get better with age, similar to wine, and he doesn't decide to use them until around 23 hours and 58 minutes into it. That sounds like Summer Vacation! It could explain why it takes him around three years to execute another plot to destroy that pesky blue hedgehog, only to have it ultimately fail by the hedgehog's simple offensive maneuvers.

BUT ANYWAY, Eggman was at work with another plot that could only take out Sonic with a miracle. And that miracle would take a miracle to happen. Though this time, he let some of his "smarter" robots share with him any ideas they had.

"We could get a _big_ elephant," one Egg Pawn suggested, "and have it step on stuff."

Eggman took some half-moments to consider that. "No penny for that thought." The doctor proceeded to press an oversized red button, and a trapdoor opened beneath the pawn's feet, and it plummeted downward (like the pawn would go any other direction). "You all are boring me to death!" Eggman told his robots. "Can't any of you think of _something_ that's not ridiculous or that hasn't been done before?"

"How 'bout you take that girl out there as a hostage?" Suggested a Motobug, while doing its best to point out a nearby window at a familiar pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and picking flowers.

Dr. Eggman thought about that one. "PERFECT!" He shouted as he jumped up from his seat. "That's _genius_!"

"Really!" The Motobug replied giddily while jumping up and down slightly.

"No. In fact, that might just be the most cliche one I've heard all day." Eggman took out a rather large nail, walked over to the Motobug, and shoved it in its tire. The tire quickly deflated, and the Motobug let out an annoyed sigh.

After he finished with that, he watched Amy Rose outside his window. "I didn't know flowers could even grow here."

"Well those landscaping robots you built the other day are doing a _very_ good job, sir." Piped up Orbot, who was hovering next to Eggman.

". . .Right."

"I'm colorblind." An Egg Rounder informed everyone.

There as a pause. A silence that was awkward, to be specific.

". . .YOU DON'T SAY!" A Kiki commented finally.

"What I mean by that is I can't really see the flowers. They just blend in with the rest of the scene, and-"

"Stay on topic everyone!" Dr. Eggman reminded all his badniks. "Rounder, you can write your little. . .poem. . .things later."

The Egg Rounder stopped speaking aloud. _The Doctor thinks I'm a poet?_ He thought. _I'm very surprised he know-ed it!_

"Erm, your thoughts leak out of your head." Eggman notified him. "And that's not poetry. _This_ is poetry!" Eggman stood up once more and was just about to speak beautiful literature, when he realized he really should get back on coming up with a plan to obliterate Sonic. "Well, actually, I'll share it with you all later."

The majority of the robots sighed in relief as they took their graspers, or whatever appendages they had, off their audio receptors.

"You know," Eggman continued. "I just happened to think that last plot proposal over. I just might go through with that one!"

"Really?" The Motobug's face lit up.

"Yes, really! I'm glad I thought of it! I'll have to give myself a _PRRROMOTION!_" With that, golden letters which spelled 'promotion' appeared above Eggman's head. He grabbed the word, turned it into a medal, and pinned it on his coat.

The Motobug sighed again as it hung its head in shame.

"Okay, let's see." The evil scientist looked around the room for a robot appropriate for capturing Amy. "You!" He pointed at an EggRobo. "Get your men together and bring me that pink hedgehog. Non-lethal attacks only!"

"I Roger!" It saluted. The EggRobo walked out of the room and hollered at other EggRobos. "ATTENTION! FORM UP AND LETS BRING DOCTOR THAT PINK HEDGEHOG! NON-LETHAL ATTACKS ONLY!"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" They shouted back as they took off using their jet packs.

Eggman scratched his shiny head. "I suppose I could have done that."

"YOU DON'T SAY!" The Kiki shouted again.

"Quiet you!"

Withing moments, about ten EggRobos could be seen outside the window as they surrounded Amy outside the window. The pink hedgehog nearly lost her balance in shock, but instinctively swing her trademark mallet at one of the EggRobos. The badnik she hit practically exploded and shrapnel sprayed all over the window, and shattered most of it.

Another EggRobo zapped Amy with an electrical charge, which stunned her.

"Huzzah!" Eggman shouted in glee. "And now that she's ours, we need to let Sonic know."

"Wait, why do we need to let Sonic know about this?" The Motobug questioned. "Why don't we just keep the pink hedgehog secretly so that everyone thinks she was mysteriously kidnapped. We would get away with _something_ evil, at least!"

"Well, that would just be no fun now, would it?"

"Just suggesting. You know, this was all my idea in the first place."

"You mean it was _my_ idea!"

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Oh, whatever." Eggman turned around and proceeded to walk into another chamber in his base. "Bokkun! Message time! And someone fix this window!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is this day so rotten?" Sonic asked aloud as he gazed out an open window sleepily. "Did Egghead leave it out overnight again?"

"Think up that one all on your own?" Knuckles intervened. "Or did you look in the previous chapter?"

Sonic glared at Knuckles. The red echidna was relaxing on Sonic's recliner with his feet on Sonic's coffee table. "You can shut your knucklemouth." Sonic suggested. "And that chair has one of those leg rest things! Use that instead of slamming your stinky knucklefeet on _my_ table!"

"It's out, don't you see?" The recliner's leg rest was indeed extended, but Knuckles was purposely stretching out his feet onto the living room's coffee table just to mess with Sonic, apparently.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at Knuckles. "Clever girl. . ."

"What'd you call me?"

Meanwhile, Tails was in the dining room sitting at the table and polishing his AKS-74u right from _Metal Gear Solid 2_, which he obtained by pre-ordering said game once upon a time. The reason why no one except Sonic and Knuckles know that he is in possession of a real firearm is because of, well, to put it simple, the _Shadow the Hedgehog_ game.

Actually, Tails had played a huge trick on Shadow. When Tails received his carbine, Shadow saw and thought _he_ should be the guy with the guns to seem all tough and whatnot. He then went to create his game, _Shadow the Hedgehog_, and of course, it didn't do too well with some people, and Shadow's reputation went down. It was then Shadow realized it was all a cruel plot Tails executed to cause Shadow to fall even further behind the rest of them. However, some people _did_ like _Shadow the Hedgehog_, so one could argue it was beneficial to Shadow's character development and Tails had helped him in a strange way. Either way, Shadow is secretly terrified of Tails. It was all an episode of _The Twilight Zone_ that was never released.

Tails, being the huge troll he is, could only reply to Shadow with: "U mad bro?"

Sonic and Knuckles continued to go back and fourth at each other in the living room, and Tails took no part in it. He decided to just let them both burn out.

"Get your blue butt out of my red face!" Knuckles yelled. "Your making it purple!"

"Hey, did anyone hear that noise?" Sonic asked sarcastically. "It sounded puny and insignificant, and Knuckles-like!"

As if on cue, a black streak blew inside their house through the window Sonic left open, and landed right on the sofa. The intruder was Eggman's messenger, Bokkun.

Sonic and Knuckles grunted. "You again. . ."

Bokkun, managing to regain balance from his impact, managed to say, "Yep! Did ya miss me?"

"If you had a drop of water for every moment we spent wishing you were here," Sonic began to answer, "you would have no water. Good job, now you're dying of thirst."

"_Well_, I come bearing the gift of Eggman! Because I know that's what you all want for Christmas!"

"You know," Knuckles thought. "I always did think an Eggman action figure would be pretty cool."

Tails flew over to the living room to everyone else. "Oh, what's this? Bokkun again? Augh. . ."

"But _this_ time," Bokkun started, "it's a _live chat_ with Eggman!" Bokkun took out the small monitor, turned it on, and Eggman's ridiculous face appeared onscreen.

"_Hellllllooooooooooo!_" Eggman greeted giddily.

"Tell him we're AFK, Bokkun." Sonic said.

"Okay." Bokkun acknowledged. "Dr. Eggman, I'm afraid they're unavailable right now."

"NINCOMPOOP I SEE THEM _RIGHT THERE_!" Eggman blurted out.

In the background of where Eggman was, a bunch of robots seemed to be working on something, but they were startled and interrupted by their maker's outburst. "Doctor, please," A Flapper pleaded. "You might make the _new_ window shatter!"

Eggman turned around and seemed to have made some sort of rude look to the Flapper. The Flapper, in turn, resumed its work on a window with other robots.

"So why are you coming to us again, Egghead?" Sonic asked, getting to the point. "I know the answer to that is the same as ever, but still."

"Well, since the three of you seem to be so bored, I've decided to pitch in and help you to be even _more_ bored!"

"Well gee, thanks Eggman."

Knuckles groaned. "C'mon Eggman, you're killing us!"

"Good." Eggman commented. "That's just what I'm trying to do! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"So what've you done this time?" Sonic asked.

"I've taken the liberty of kidnapping your pink girlfriend!" Eggman moved the camera over, and Amy rose tied to a chair came into view.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted.

Sonic thought about the situation for a few seconds. ". . .So?"

"Sonic, it's Amy!" Tails whispered to Sonic. "We can't just let Eggman have her, we need to save her!"

"But what good has Amy done?" Sonic countered.

"Lets see. She indirectly saved the world by reminding Shadow of Maria's wish! That's one thing!" Tails reminded. "Heheh, Shadow. . ."

"Yeah, Sonic." Knuckles stepped in. "Amy's one of us. Besides, we've gone through this type of thing countless amounts of times. It's not like we're in any danger at all!"

"Alright alright." Sonic agreed. "Okay Eggman, we'll play and win your little game again. Don't worry, Amy."

Amy sighed. "I know. . ."

Eggman let out another one of his iconic laughs. "Oh, you wont be winning _this_ time."

Tails walked closer to the monitor. "Uhm, yes, we will."

"No, you wont, little fox."

"Yes we _are_!" Tails' tone started to get more and more stern.

"Afraid not, boy."

It seemed Tails became furious of being taunted by Eggman, and he picked up his crowbar that was just sitting on the coffee table. "YES WE WILL, EGGMAN!"

Eggman actually stepped back in shock.

"Watch out!" A Kiki warned. "We got a badass over here!"

"Eggman," Tails resumed. "When we get there, after rescuing Amy, I'm gonna. . .BREAK THAT NEW WINDOW!"

The moment after that statement was heard, _every_ single robot in the background gasped in horror and sped up their work on the window by about 600%. "_Quick, go go go!_" The robots said over and over. "_RUN AWAY! HIDE! SCRAM!_" All the robots then moved hastily in every direction away from the location they were just at.

There was complete silence for a good while.

"Well anyway," Eggman started. "We'll just see who triumphs in the end. Say hello, Amy!"

Amy said nothing. She just had an expression on her face that would say something like 'You're so pathetic.'

Dr. Eggman just cut the transmission shortly after.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles faced each other to discuss the situation. "And _that's_ how you intimidate people and end conversations quicker!" Tails lectured.

"Impressive." Knuckles commented.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sonic assured.

The three noticed that Bokkun was still here, and was taking his sweet little time packing up his stuff. "Well," he started, "I gotta fly now! I know you'll all miss me, but rest assured, I will be back as soon as I can! Then we could all-"

Bokkun was stopped in the middle of his farewell speech by Knuckles putting his large hand on the thing's head. "Yeah." Knuckles interrupted. "Don't think so." The burly echidna carried Bokkun over to the open window, the same one he entered.

"Wait, what're you doing?" He asked while mildly trying to escape Knuckles' grasp.

Knuckles spread his feet, spun around a couple times, and chucked Bokkun out the window with all his might.

Bokkun's scream was heard for only one second before reaching a distance too far to be heard.

"Nice knucklehand work!" Sonic congratulated.

Knuckles gave a thumbs up.

"So what do we do now?" Tails asked.

"Simple." Sonic replied. "We go to Eggman's base and blow stuff up. Oh, and rescue Amy if we have the time."

"You had me at 'blow stuff up'!" Knuckles cheered. "Let's go!"

_**AND SO THEY GO...**_


End file.
